


Sightlessly

by Captain_Louie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, AU, Alternate Universe - Blind, Angst, Fluff, M/M, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Louie/pseuds/Captain_Louie
Summary: Tsukki goes blind, but be knows yamaguchi like the back of his eyelids or the frames of his glasses.





	Sightlessly

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this here originally v  
> https://thesmolgawd.tumblr.com/post/159030100805/au-tsukki-goes-blind

Tsukishima's fingers traced the dips and curves of tadashi's face. He pictured little caramel spots that he knew were strewn across his body like stars, like droplets of dew. His index finger trailed past the beginnings of a pimple by his hairline, his thumb following along his eyebrow.

He felt the soft skin under tadashi's eye and knew he'd been crying, been doing anything but sleeping and taking proper care of himself. His middle finger fell over the slight bump at the end of his nose, then ran into the crease that ended at the corner of his lips. He traced that too, fingers sliding through the dip above his chin. Then he let his hand lift tadashi's chin, pinky finding the small scar that tadashi didn't even know the origin of.

"Tsukki," his voice was soft, and tsukishima had never felt so disappointed in his hearing abilities.

The sound was clear as day, as a bell, as the gentle color of tadashi's eyes that he'd never see again.

"Kei, kei..." a whimper followed the rarely spoken name and tsukishima had never thought he could like the sound of his name, but the way it rolled of tadashi's lips, like it was so special and sacred, like it belonged there.

Tsukishima used the softest of forces to bring tadashi forward, the boy following willingly. Tsukishima cradled tadashi's face with his right hand, still caressing his cheek and jaw and letting his fingers brush through the tips of his hair. Tadashi sighed when tsukishima ran a hand across his stomach, feeling the muscles clench and finding a good grip just above his hip.

Tsukishima could feel every breath across his face, slighly choked and shuddering. So slight as tadashi brought their lips together softly and tsukishima knew that as long as he could feel these things, as long as he knew they were there he could live without being able to see them.


End file.
